Sword Art Online: Entre Sombras
by JasonbowieYFreddymercurio
Summary: Después del arco del Rosario de La madre, Shinkawa esta apunto de ser trasladado a un sanatorio medico, durante su traslado este se libera y huye. Kazuto tendrá que enfrentar los problemas causado por esto mientras lucha consigo mismo y con el latente peligro de que el grupo se separe ante la inminente amenaza.
1. Prologo

**Entre**

 **Sombras.**

 **Bienvenidos, les agradecemos que pasaran a leer esta historia. Este es un proyecto fue comenzado por mi y por mi mejor amigo como editor de la historia esperamos que les sea de su agrado y que disfruten durante el transcurso de la misma mis cordiales saludos y por ultimo.**

 **No soy dueño de Sword Art Online que pertenece a Reki Kawahara**

 **Prólogo: Libertad.**

Dos figuras se ocultaban en un callejón oscuro durante la noche mientras que solo eran iluminados ocasionalmente por los autos que pasaban cerca de ellos. Ambos estaban tirados junto a bolsas negras de basura, uno de ellos tenía el reflejo carmesí de la sangre en su chaqueta y el olor de la pólvora emanaba de sus manos. El otro tenía un juego de esposas puesta y una mirada penumbrosa sobre su rostro.

-Maldición, estas esposas son un dolor. Al menos ya no estoy en ese maldito asilo, por fin estaré cerca de mi querida y aún más cerca de matar a ese maldito que me la arrebato.

-Alégrate de que estés libre, sin embargo el plan va según lo previsto gracias a tu hermano.

Exactamente como se veían, ellos eran parte del grupo de Death Gun, ambos siendo partes importantes para su fundador, un antiguo miembro de Laughing Coffin siendo un amigo de este Johnny Black y el otro su hermano Shinkawa Kioji.

Ambos ya tenían sangre en sus manos ese día, ambos no tenían escrúpulos para asesinar. Simplemente era un vicio, su líder incluso maquinaba estrategia tras estrategia solo con tal de seguir con la matanza comenzada en aquel juego de la muerte. Trataron de iniciar en un juego VRMMOFPS conocido como Gun Gale Online incluso aprovecharon los fallos que muchos jugadores tenían en la seguridad de sus viviendas con tal de segar sus vidas y complacer su desagradable gusto por la sensación de poder que tenían.

Mientras seguían con su plan para ser leyendas se encontraron con problemas en el camino, tanto uno como los otros tenían historia con los hermanos, una siendo la preciada obsesión del hermano menor y la otra el rival que acabo con los sueños de seguir divirtiéndose del hermano mayor, Asada Ahino y Kirigaya Kazuto respectivamente.

-Fue un problema tratar con los guardias que te trasladarían al sanatorio de Kioto.

-Querían alejarme de mi Asada-san, un error muy grave aunque gracias a ti estoy un paso más cerca de conseguir mi deseo Kukuku.

-...

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Aun sigues pensando en esa francotiradora? Aunque esta en los planes conseguir arreglar cuentas con ella.

Ambos se miraban con cautela, ninguno confiaba en el otro algo común en su oficio.

-Como sea, ¿Cómo planeas que escapemos de este lugar al punto de reunión?

-Tendremos que movernos, los disparos que le di a uno de los policías crearon demasiado alboroto en esa gasolinera. Mi transporte quedo varado ahí y la patrulla que tomamos tampoco podríamos usarla.

Más temprano esa noche Johnny hizo su movida para evitar la pérdida de un miembro que aun podía ser usado, pero más importante aún tenia información que no debería de ser escuchada por nadie si querían seguir en libertad y mientras se le concediera su deseo este trabajaría sin descanso para ellos. Tal y como se le fue dicho por un superior incluso mayor que Xaxa quien era el verdadero responsable del incidente Death Gun, quien le insto a espera fuera del lugar donde era retenido Shinkawa para de esta manera poder seguirlos y tomar acciones en el momento adecuado.

La patrulla que tomaron anteriormente sería una alarma para cualquier policía y el auto de Johnny quedo estacionado en algún lugar frente a la gasolinera, se aseguró de evitar ser visto y lo coloco en un punto siego para con suerte no ser rastreado atreves de su auto. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que era un fugitivo pero eso solo le dio un incentivo para poder seguir su planes, si el camino a su espalda solo cayo en pedazos su único camino era hacia delante, seguir y hundirse más en el mundo oscuro que le cernía a sus espalda, Xaxa también había logrado escapar de suerte. Recordó haberlo encontrado con la ropa rasgadas y sangre tanto de el cómo ajena no le dijo nada sobre ello solo lo miro a los ojos y eso fue suficiente para saber que su mejor movimiento eran hacer cero preguntas, aun así ¿qué abra tenido que hacer para escapar? Johnny también tuvo que derramar sangre en su huida nadie importante en particular, por suerte era alguien solitario nadie lloraría si no lo hubiera logrado y el no soportaría la mirada de sus cercanos.

Después de seguir con sus pensamientos el simplemente no pudo contener una leve sonrisa al entender que ya no volvería ser quien era, no podría tener una vida normal y a este paso nadie podría detenerlos, eso lo hacía sentir excitado por la adrenalina que le hacía correr esos pensamientos. Mientras seguía ese pensamiento el sonido de pasos entrando al callejón le logro despertar de su letárgico pensamiento, fue en ese momento que solo miro a Shinkawa quien aún portaba su uniforme de presidiario y ambos asintieron.

Cuando el desprevenido personaje paso al lado de las bolsa con algo de cautela previendo un asalto no espero que el movimiento fuera tan coordinado y tan veloz, desde la cintura de Johnny un cuchillo avanzo a un ritmo casi imperceptible ayudado por las esposas Shinkawa rápidamente ahorco al pobre sujeto que no alcanzo a dar ni un solo grito mientras era atravesado por el acero que con algo de resistencia por los músculos contraídos perforo su estómago, las cadenas en su cuello cruelmente evitaban que este diera un solo aliento o que su voz saliera y alertara a cualquiera para ayudarlo aun cuando eso sucediera era más que una verdad para el que todo había terminado con el dolor punzante y desgarrador en su interior, más que nada por el hecho del lugar donde estaba nadie pasaría en su ayuda. Con una fuerza atronadora dio un fuerte giro en su muñeca y causo una hemorragia masiva, hace tiempo la conciencia de esa persona había dejado su cuerpo a causa de la asfixia, solo quedo un cuerpo al que la vida abandonaría pronto.

-Uff, el tipo tenía más resistencia de lo que pensé.

-Cállate y quítate la ropa, con esto al menos tendrás pantalones diferentes y la chaqueta servirá para poder cubrirte un poco.

-Como sea. Por a hora tendrá que servir esto.

Mientras terminaban de discutir Shinkawa comenzó a desvestirse, cambio el mono de prisión que tenía por unos pantalones oscuros, la franela que tenía debajo del mono de color blanco lo ayudaría a resaltar menos y la chaqueta le cubriría un poco más y lo haría lucir menos sospechoso, Johnny se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y cubrió su rostro con una gorra de color oscuro, la chaqueta evito que la sangre cubriera la camisa que tenía debajo pero tenía que deshacerse de ella y la tiro a la basura junto con ayuda de Shinkawa ambos hicieron lo mismo con el cuerpo tardaría al menos un rato en que lo descubrieran o eso pensaban.

Ambos tenían una apariencia desaliñada y sucia pero les serviría, mientras se retiraban del lugar uno de ellos murmuro para sí mismo.

-Espera Kirigaya-san, hare que sufras por robarme a mi querida Asada-san.

Mientras tanto, el cielo rujía y las gotas que caían chocaban contra una ventana. La mirada de una joven de cabellos oscuros y lentes reflejaba melancolía, eran días como estos los que le recordaban cuando compartía con su antiguo amigo, el lamentable desenlace que tuvieron las acciones de ambos fue muy doloroso para ella, aunque no todo era malo, tenía nuevos amigos y gracias a uno de ellos en específico ella podía descansar en las noches sin tener pesadillas o remordimientos. Era feliz de poder ser alguien cercana a él y sabía que su conexión era única, era su mejor amigo y su compañero después de todo. Admitiría que de vez en cuando los malinterpretan pero para ella él era algo que no se arriesgaría a perder por sentimientos de los que no estaba seguro eran reales, era vergonzoso para ella pensar en ello y la haría sonrojarse si sus amigas se lo preguntaran de todas formas el día siguiente sería más brillante. Sonriendo y con una aptitud más optimista y relajada simplemente se acostó en su cama con el AmuSphere puesto, mientras inicia sesión en A.L.O.

 **Prologo fin.**

 **Gracias por leer por favor dejen sus opiniones y critica, si lo desean por favor sigan la historia. Tratare de traer lo mas pronto el siguiente capitulo asta entonces estaré al tanto de todos sus comentarios atentamente JasonYFreddy.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Confusiones y Problemas

**Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero le sea de su agrado. Tratare de traer el capitulo 2 lo mas pronto posible.**

 **por el momento es un pequeño proyecto pero planeo extenderlo bastante.**

 **Espero que dejen sus opiniones y si lo desean que sigan la historia.**

 **Capítulo 1: Mensajes, Confusiones y Problemas**

Comenzó como una mañana tranquila para cierto adolescente somnoliento, mientras se levantaba de su cama miro al reloj que marcaba las 6:53 Am a su lado se quedó observando el aparato con forma de visor que estaba conectado a su pc, había pasado hasta altas horas de la noche jugando en el maravilloso mundo que conforman los VR. Era un viernes cualquiera para el siendo también que se lo tomo con calma como cualquier día, era cierto que la escuela a la que iba era bastante estricta pero para él no había mucho problema en el transporte, tenía su maravillosa motocicleta a su disposición.

Con calma se levantó y estiro un poco, la calistenia había conformado gran parte de sus mañana desde que salió de aquel juego, su cuerpo delgado con una contextura un poco muscular no favorecía su masculinidad la cual era opacada por los rasgos algo femeninos, la única cosa que podía poner su masculinidad en alto era su fuerte mirada cuando estaba serio, orgulloso de sí mismo en los VRMMORPG y seguro de poder tener un día bastante bueno, Kirigaya Kazuto mejor conocido por su alias en el mundo virtual Kirito comenzaba sus mañanas de esta forma.

Tomando una corta ducha para quitarse la somnolencia mañanera, se vistió con su usual uniforme azul. Bajando las escaleras con calma se dirigió a la cocina, cuando una figura familiar entraba también para conseguir alguna bebida para refrescarse después del entrenamiento matutino de kendo, el orgullo del dojo que era de su familia y su pequeña prima y hermana Kirigaya Suguha.

-Buenos días Sugu, ¿Qué tal en entrenamiento matutino?

-Buenos días Oni-chan, Bastante bien. Tal vez deberías unirte, quizás así empezaras a dormir con un horario normal.

-Mi cuerpo esta descansado y siempre puedo dormir una siesta en el descanso para comer.

-Caray Oni-chan eso no es bueno para tu salud, ¿Qué diría Asuna-san si te enfermas?

-Todo estará bien Sugu.

Decía mientras sonreía, una mañana bastante normal para los hermanos quienes eran primos en realidad. Mientras que Suguha estaba tomando un poco de agua Kazuto preparaba un poco de comida para ambos, pese a la poca destreza de Kazuto en la cocina este se enorgullecía de lo poco que podía hacer, terminando de preparar unos sándwiches simples y algo de jugo de naranja le sirvió un plato a Suguha, quien con cautela tomo el primer mordisco.

-Mmm ~, Oni-chan mejoro su cocina.

-! Por supuesto ¡ no podía dejar que tú siempre cocinaras después de tu entrenamiento.

Suguha se limitó a sonreír ante los actos compasivos de su hermano, el después de los altercados por los que han pasado a decidido acercarse más a Suguha a quien rechazo después de haber descubierto que era solo su prima. Algo que el mismo recrimino como una idiotez de su parte y que atribuyó a su joven edad, mientras esto pasaba por su mente se concentró en su propia comida después de todo siempre fue un glotón y muy pocas cosas harían saltar su corazón como lo hace una muy buena comida.

-¿Qué hora es Sugu?

Preguntaba mientras se levantaba recogiendo los platos de ambos para lavarlos con un poco de calma.

-Son cerca de las 7:44 Oni-chan.

-Entonces terminare con esto e inmediatamente me iré.

-Oni-chan como siempre te tomas todo con calma.

Dando una mirada de reproche Suguha simplemente inflo sus mejillas. Era una actitud normal en ella al ver lo calmado que era su hermano para hacer todo, mientras tanto Kazuto solo podía dar una sonrisa algo cansada el aceptaba ese echo y más de una vez Asuna también se lo había señalado, aunque el simplemente se lo tomaba a la ligera como siempre.

-Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde Sugu.

-Adiós Oni-chan.

Con eso dicho ambos se despidieron, mientras Suguha subía a cambiarse y ponerse su habitual uniforme escolar Sugu no se preocupaba mucho debido a la cercanía de su escuela a comparación con la de su hermano que a él le tomaba unos 15 minutos en su moto 10 si aceleraba a fondo pero él no haría tal cosa en esos momentos incluso para Kazuto lo mejor para él era tomar un recorrido algo lento por su puesto hoy no sería uno de esos días. Kazuto fue directamente al garaje por su motocicleta, una hermosa Kawasaki de un brillante oscuro esmaltado estaba ahí mientras tomaba el casco de la repisa y las llaves de su bolsillo se subió encima de esta, coloco la llave en el encendido y con un voraz rugido encendió.

Amaba esa motocicleta, una lástima para el que casi ningún conocido amaba la velocidad como este lo hacía, hasta Asuna le pedía que se contuviera cada vez que se subía en ella solo había alguien de sus conocidos que gritaba que acelerara más cada vez que estaban en su motocicleta, colocando sus pies en el cambio acelero la motocicleta para dirigirse hasta su escuela.

El viento frio del otoño golpeo con intensidad el cuerpo del joven mientras tomaba velocidad, en cierta forma era una obsesión para el ser más rápido que el viento alcanzando los limites sobre humanos.

Mientras terminaba su carrera a su escuela pensaba en sus avances de mecatrónica, era su pasión ser capaz de ayudar a su pequeña hija a experimentar el mundo real más aun ser capaz de conectarse más con el mundo que lo cautivo desde aquella prueba beta y aquel inolvidable juego donde no solo jugaron por ver quien tenía más habilidad sino que también jugaron con sus vidas de manera cruel.

-Buenos días Kirito-Kun.

-Buenos días Asuna, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien y ¿tú?

-Una mañana normal, aunque *Bostezo* la noche fue algo agitada en A.L.O.

-Tienes que descansar más Kirito-Kun, es malo para ti pasar tantas noches sin descanso.

-Sugu piensa lo mismo, aunque al menos no tengo tanto compromisos como Klein, Shino de seguro esta igual que yo.

-Ya veo, entonces te divertiste con Sinononon y Klein ayer.

Asuna bajo un momento la cabeza, ella no había podido acompañarlos ayer por asuntos familiares pero aunque un poco inquieta debido a la nombrada se sentía con más calma al saber que su novio no estaba solo con ella, no era desconfianza ni poca fe en su novio simplemente se sentía algo incomoda con los cercano que eran los dos claro su novio era ese tipo de persona que daría todo por sus compañeros y Sinononon era capaz de comprender todos sus demonios mejor que ella de todas formas eso no la frenaba de seguir feliz junto a su novio.

-Sí, aunque no fuimos capaces de reunir todos los materiales para mejorar el arco de Shino.

-Ah, ¿Kirito-Kun cuando empezaste a llamar a Sinononon por su nombre?

Le picaba un poco la curiosidad por saberlo, después de todo ella sentía que estaban siendo demasiado cercanos. Para Kazuto eso fue una mina muy peligrosa si no pensaba lo que diría, recientemente habían empezado a hacerlo debido que para él le era más cómodo que le llamaran por su nombre real en la vida real y no por su apodo, con el tiempo también empezaron a llamarse de esa forma en los juegos aunque sea solo cuando están solos, era verdad que le incomodaba ser llamado Kirito por su novia aun cuando estaban en su citas en el mundo real, pero jamás le dijo a su novia para no preocuparla de que ella estuviera haciendo algo que le disgustara y para Shino ella solo quería tener a alguien tan cercano como para referirse con su nombre, lo habían mantenido en secreto por un rato pero con el cansancio se le había escapado dos veces causando que fuera más que una coincidencia.

-A-Ah bueno, este.

No conseguía las palabras correctas para escapar de esta situación.

*RING**RING**RING*

-¡Ah! llegare tarde a mi clase de mecatrónica, nos vemos luego Asuna.

-Ok Kirito-Kun.

Aunque un poco disgustada por su respuesta le sonrió mientras el la besaba en la mejilla y corría al salón de ciencias. En la mente de Kazuto solo podía suspirar agradecido de escapar de esa mina mortífera que había sido puesta, aunque solo fuera por a hora.

Después de llegar a su clase todo transcurrió con calma y normalidad por el resto del día.

Al salir de las clases su teléfono comenzó a sonar era inicio del primer descanso y el necesitaba algo de aire, subiendo a la azotea se dispone a tomar un poco de aire y revisar sus mensajes. Sorpresa grata se llevó al ver quien era la que había enviado el mensaje, era Klein.

-Klein:

``Viejo es un infierno trabajar, debería haberte escuchado y no seguir tan tarde como ustedes.´´

Kazuto solo rio para sus adentros mientras leía el mensaje, habían pasado hasta tarde ayer buscando materiales para un nuevo arco para Shino y mientras lo hacían también aprovechaban para poder aumentar sus niveles en la medida de lo posible, la última batalla que tuvieron fue contra una brigada de hombres lagartos para enfrentarse al rey dragón un dios para los hombres lagartos, Kazuto rememoro la batalla.

Kazuto corría mientras cargaba su espada necesitaba la velocidad necesaria para logra cortar completamente a su enemigo mientras usaba su habilidad de corte vertical empujo su espada que se un día con facilidad en la carne del enemigo el cual solo soltaba pixeles rojos mientras retrocedía y era superado por el daños para esparcirse en un millar de pixeles de luz, Kazuto que se había distraído por el cansancio acumulado durante el trasnocho, en un movimiento como un disparo una luz roso su rostro mientras perforaba a uno de los hombres lagartos que se encontraba a unos metros de él.

-Eres muy lento pronto te superare.

Kazuto se giró con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su amiga quien se burlaba de el mientras cargaba otra fecha, habían comenzado una apuesta esa noche y quien perdiera le debería una comida al otro estaban casi a la par y Shino se había colocado a la cabeza gracias a esa última muerte. Klein solo miraba como ambos interactuaban amenamente mientras el seguía luchando con el hombre lagarto enfrente de él, suspiraba mientras parecía que ellos se encerraban solo en quien era mejor que el otro casi parecían ser una pareja y si no fuera porque el conocia a Kazuto diría que está enamorado de Shino cosa que el usaba para molestarlo de vez en cuando cuando pasaban el rato.

Klein decidió que era tiempo de seguir adelante y su katana tomo un color rojo intenso mientras generaba una habilidad de doble corte formando una equis en el pecho del lagarto que pronto fue incinerado por el calor de su magia de fuego mientras se recuperaba el aliento volvió la vista a Kazuto quien tomaba una postura para carga su habilidad de conectar. Kazuto tomo velocidad mientras conectaba una cadena de habilidades y se enfrentaba a 3 hombres lagartos el primero retuvo el primer corte bloqueando con su espada pero no sirvió para evitar un segundo impacto proveniente de su otra espada que termino atravesando el abdomen del enemigo, el según trato de atacar su espalda pero fue recibido por la hoja de la espada que rebano su cuello, el tercero fue soporte para el primero que no había muerto disparándole veneno, una habilidad que generaba daño continuo y un debuff de confusión, mientras el segundo caía y explotaba Kazuto evito el veneno de un salto su habilidad de conectar le genero un enfriamiento grande y no podría moverse de su posición, mientras esperaba que el tiempo pasara los lagartos no lo hicieron y ambos se abalanzaron directamente a él, Kazuto quien solo podía mantenerse en una posición defensiva ante los ataque estaba en desventaja por 17 segundos, para su suerte no era el solo.

Shino avanzo con su arco cargado disparando 2 flechas de forma simultanea su limpia puntería le permitió acertar en el objetivo marcado, ambas atravesaron la cabeza del ya herido hombre lagarto el tercero que seguía atacando a Kazuto, Shino lo tomo con calma cargo una flecha y mientras Kazuto luchaba por no dejarle ninguna oportunidad a su enemigo.

-Parece que siempre necesitaras mi ayuda, con este serán 26 ya.

Burlo Shino mientras dejaba volar la flecha que impacto contra el ojo del hombre lagarto haciéndole perder el equilibrio pero no le basto para lograr eliminarlo fue justo cuando Kazuto logro moverse para terminar con el enemigo usando una estacada para atravesarlo.

-Querrás decir que son 24 para mí.

-Si si, el premio importante es el jefe.

-¿Entonces el jefe bale por 4?

-Que sea por 6.

-Entonces me asegurare derrotarlo antes que tú.

-No si puedo disparar más rápido de lo que tu logras cortarlo.

Chispas emanaban de ambos mientras sus miradas se encontraban con la del otro, llamas surgían en sus cuerpos ambos sentían una gran rivalidad y pasión por superarse y demostrarse quien es mejor.

-Valla me pregunto que diría Asuna-san si los pudiera ver tan entretenidos.

Se introdujo Klein en la conversación.

-Me apoyaría sabiendo que Kirito no podría ganarme.

-Creo que yo ganaría después de todo yo vencí a un jefe solo durante S.A.O

-Pero esto no es S.A.O y aquí me encuentro yo la mejor arquera.

-Bien aumentemos la apuesta si tanto parece que puedes ganarme.

-Bien.

Klein que solo contemplaba como ambos mantenían su compostura y ardían de emoción se dio cuenta del gran laso que tenían, suspirando y poniendo su mejor sonrisa se hacer a ellos para hacerles una pequeña broma.

-Muy bien entonces debido a que en un principio yo pacte su primera apuesta y ya que quieren aumentar la apuesta entonces el que pierda debe invitar al otro a cita y una cena.

Klein dijo con cautela y un tono burlón mesclados, por supuesto el solo bromeaba no iría tan lejos para jóvenes como ellos pero verlos interactuar de esa forma parecía divertido arruinar tal atmosfera. Kazuto que volteo a ver a Klein junto a Shino esta última con un poco de vergüenza al pensar en tal idea.

-De que estas ablando Klein.

-S-sí que pensaría Asuna-san si escuchara sobre algo como eso.

Klein que no desaprovechó la oportunidad para el seguir el juego solo respondió.

-Ah, pero ustedes solo son amigos después de todo ¿o es que alguno tiene miedo a perder?

Kazuto y Shino se miraron con inseguridad pero no era la primera vez que salían juntos es solo que. Fue un tanto incomodo que Klein dijera que sería una cita.

-Vamos vamos todos es un-

-Acepto.

Dijo Shino decidida a ganar.

-De todas formas te iba a obligar que me compraras un postre en la tienda de Agil-San.

-Espera Shino-chan, era una br-

-Entonces no perderé.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar decididos a mostrar quien era mejor que el otro y convencidos que nada pasaría por esa pequeña apuesta. Klein que solo se quedó observando como ambos se alejaban maldecía a sus adentros el llevar tan lejos la broma se consoló diciendo que quizás no pase nada que cambie demasiado las cosas, o eso pensaba mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de ellos mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Kazuto fue regresado a la realidad gracias a otro mensaje.

-Klein:

`` ¿Estás pensando en lo de anoche?´´

-Kazuto:

``Si me temo que tendré que cumplir con la apuesta´´

Mientras guardaba su teléfono Kazuto quería seguir con el recuerdo pero fue interrumpido por su novia y las otras chicas quienes lo estaban buscando para que todos pudieran comer juntos, Kazuto quien sonrió ante la idea de la comida echa por Asuna decidió dejar de pensar en y comenzó a platicar con las chicas mientras reían amenamente, haciéndose bromas entre ellos y para el por fin tomar un descanso después de comer con una pequeña siesta junto a Asuna que solo sonrió mientras observaba como Kazuto dormía tranquilamente hasta que lo despertó para regresar a clases.

 **Capítulo 1: Fin.**

 **Bueno el capitulo fue algo confuso lo se, pero para el siguiente capitulo, dejare que las cosas se desarrollen mas sólidamente desde este capitulo diré que es un fanfiction KazutoXShino y haré énfasis mas es su personajes de la vida real, claro aun habrán cosas sucediendo en el mundo VR pero la mayoría de las cosas interesantes sucederán en la vida real y también me enfocare en como el romance nace entre ellos mas que en el echo de que uno este enamorado del otro antes siquiera de alguna interacción, básicamente es esto de lo que se trata el fic, haré que como personajes vayan desarrollando sentimientos con las situaciones, con los peligros y con las cosas tanto malas como buenas de cada uno. Perdón para todos los amantes de AsunaXKazuto pero una relación tan perfecta en lo que me parece a mi y por lo menos a mi carece de emociones y de las partes malas de las que se nutre una relación.**

 **Como ultimo solo daré las gracias por leer y por tomarse su tiempo en estas palabras son libres de irse si no les gustan los Shino X Kazuto.**

 **Gracias. Att:JYF**

 **Siguiente**

 **Capitulo 2: Noches cálidas.**


End file.
